Beautiful nightmare
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto thinks about his best friend, Sasuke, who left him. not yaoi, just sad fluff, strong friendship, sad Naruto, based on the song Sweet dreams of Beyoncé


Beautiful nightmare

**Author's note: Well, this one popped up in my head when I was listening to 'Beautiful nightmare ' of Beyonce. I don't know how I came up with it, but this is the result of listening to music on the train LOL I hope you'll like it ^^**

**This is the edited version: thanks to Always Honest Sai!**

**Warnings: euhm, nothing really special: just a slightly depressed/sad Naruto; you can maybe call this preslash, or just strong friendship, depends on how you look at it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song Beautiful nightmare. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and the song belongs to Beyonce.**

**Have fun reading it!**

* * *

**Every night I rush to my bed**

**with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**

**when I close my eyes**

**I'm goin outta my head**

**lost in a fairytale**

**can you hold my hands and be my guide**

With great weariness, Naruto crept into the little tent he temporarily called home, and let himself fall down onto his small bed. He sighed and stared at the transparent ceiling. The red glow of the setting sun cast a soft glow all around him. The training with Jirayja had been exhausting as usual. Normally he would have complained about it, but this time he had a reason for pushing himself so hard, so he just kept his mouth shut and tried his best. Naruto wore a strange bitter smile when he remembered this reason. The reason he kept pushing himself to the point of exhaustion: Uchiha Sasuke.

**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**and I hope it rains**

**you're the perfect lullaby**

**what kind of dream is this?**

Sasuke, who had been his friend for a long time, even if that asshole would never admit it. Sasuke, who had been his rival for years. Sasuke, who left the village, and took Naruto's heart with him. The first night after Sasuke's departure, Naruto was ashamed to admit that he cried himself to sleep. He could not understand why Sasuke left; he was the only one who truly understood him. Sasuke was the only one who motivated Naruto to train harder. It was Sasuke's praise that Naruto worked so hard for. Nothing else mattered as long as Sasuke acknowledged him. Now he'd gone off to train with that snake, Orochimaru. He was trying to get stronger in the hope that one day he would be able to kill his brother.

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where**

**baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

Not long after Sasuke left the village, Naruto disappeared too, choosing to train with Jirayja. He made a promise, and he planned on keeping it, no matter how long it would take. He would get stronger and he would drag Sasuke's ass back to Konoha. Even if he had to beat the shit out of him, Naruto was going to bring him back. Of course if Sasuke got stronger, and there was no reason to think otherwise; Sasuke always achieved his goals. Then it was going to be a hell lot more difficult to beat him. That's why Naruto almost trained himself to death. The quicker he got stronger, the quicker he would get Sasuke back.

**I mention you when I say my prayers**

**I wrap you around around all of my thoughts**

**boy you my temporary high**

**I wish that when I wake up you're there**

**so wrap your arms around me for real**

**and tell me you'll stay by side**

Even though Sasuke disappeared a year ago, it seemed like he was never far away. As soon as Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke was there in his dreams. It didn't matter if Naruto wanted him there, it didn't matter how tired he was, as soon as he left the real world and entered the dream world, Sasuke was there, waiting for him. There were times when Naruto almost dreaded the moment he would fall asleep. These were the times when he didn't want to think of that boy, times when even the mention of his name would drag Naruto down into a depressed state that would last for days. When he had those days, he almost hated his dreams, because of how painful it was to look at Sasuke and know he wasn't really there.

**I mention you when I say my prayers**

**I wrap you around around all of my thoughts**

**boy you my temporary high**

**I wish that when I wake up you're there**

**so wrap your arms around me for real**

**and tell me you'll stay by side**

On other days he desperately wanted to see Sasuke, he couldn't wait until he would be able to go to sleep. It somehow soothed him. Even if Sasuke wasn't really there, he was there in his dreams, and that was enough. If he couldn't have the real Sasuke, he would be contented with the dream Sasuke. That would be enough until they met again. On those days he was irritated, and Jirayja had a hard time teaching him. Soon the old man learned to go easy on Naruto at those times. He noticed a dark look would appear in Naruto's eyes during these bouts. Jirayja never knew what was wrong with him, and he never asked. For that Naruto was grateful.

**clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

**and I hope it rains**

**you're the perfect lullaby**

**what kind of dream is this?**

Tonight was one of the nights when Naruto couldn't wait until he fell asleep. He was itching to see Sasuke in his dreams again. He didn't know why, but he reasoned that this feeling, the feeling of nervousness, frustration, and happiness, (feelings that he always associated with Sasuke) had been triggered when he saw a pale dark haired boy in the village they visited that day. The boy hadn't looked exactly like Sasuke, in fact when he got a close look, he noticed that the boy didn't look anything like his friend. The only thing he had in common with that bastard was the black hair and the pale skin. Naruto shook his head; he didn't want to think about that boy, he wanted to meet Sasuke again.

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where**

**baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

Quickly Naruto went through his normal evening routine: he hastily ate, (not even tasting what it was) took a quick dip in the small lake they set their camp next to, brushed his teeth, and jumped into his bed, which was really nothing more than a sleeping bag on the ground. It was getting darker in the tent and Naruto closed his eyes, eager to dream again. His dreams varied greatly. There were dreams in which he would just sit with Sasuke, and they would stare out at a lush forest or a vibrant green meadow, bursting with flowers. Sometimes, they would spar like they used to, years ago. He would dream about argueing with Sasuke over something stupid. He sometimes had dreams about watching memories. There were dreams that were stranger than all the rest. In those dreams he and Sasuke would hug, or Sasuke would take him in his arms and let him sleep on his chest. Those dreams freaked Naruto out, but at the same time they felt right. He couldn't deny that he liked the last sort of dreams the most; those were the ones he looked forward too.

**tattoo your name across my heart**

**so it will remain**

**not even death can make us part**

**what kind of dream is this?**

Sometime in his musing, Naruto fell asleep. His face relaxed and a tender smile appeared on his face. He was in a bright green meadow with the Sun shining down on him, and Sasuke was there, waiting. "Hn, you're late, dummy." Sasuke smirked. A funny feeling rose in Naruto's heart, it warmed his entire body and made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. He was home; this was where he belonged. It didn't matter where he was, as long as Sasuke was with him, he was home. "Bastard, I was busy with training!" Naruto grinned as he walked up to his best friend. "Still think you can beat me?" Sasuke asked, this time not with a smirk, but with a real soft smile. Naruto smiled back, his blue eyes shining with something like love, or adoration. It didn't matter to him. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to spend time with Sasuke. "Of course! Just you wait; I'm going to drag your ass back to Konoha!" "Do you promise that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked tenderly. Naruto looked into those soft black eyes and nodded. "It's the promise of a lifetime!"  
"I'm happy to hear that." Sasuke smiled and hugged the smaller boy to his chest.

They began to wander through the meadow, talking and laughing along the way. Yes, he was going to bring Sasuke back; that was a promise and he never backed down from promises. Someday everything would be all right, but for now, these dreams of Sasuke would have to be enough.

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**somebody pinch me, your love's to good to be true**

**my guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where**

**baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**

**you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

* * *

**AN2: Well, what did you think of it? It was rather sad, but meh *shrugs* This just wouldn't let me go before I wrote it. I really hope you liked it and hope you will leave a review!**

**Oh, is anyone interested in being my beta for the chapters of All is fair in the game called love and for the oneshots? Because yeah this one is unedited, so sorry for the possible mistakes ^^; **

**So if anyone is interested, please let me know in your review ^^ I don't want to tire my beta out, the girl doesn't deserve that since she's such a wonderful friend ^^**

**Other information about my posted and upcoming stories can be find in my profile :)**

**Love and cuddles**

**Melissa**


End file.
